Matt Of Wuhu
Matt is a mii with insane Godly powers. He is the 31st member of the DKCU. He originates from Wii Sports. His Twitter is @MattWuhuWarrior Description General Information He is a lesser clone of THE MATT and his second in command. He is Matt #252009 and currently resides in Universe-84N4's Wuhu Island as it's guardian. He spends his time adventuring, campaigning for Wuhu Island's Legalization and Wii Sports 3, and messing around with other people in the Multiverse. He also competes in Amiibo battle under his the tag LWI owned by Legalize Wuhu Island and manager LWI | Leaf . The original purpose of the account was to get into Alpharad's CPUCS Series and interact with fellow CPU Twitters Which he Succeed in CPUCS ENDGAME. Which is when he then decided to branch out from the CPU twitter community. Personality Matt is a strong willed fighter who shoots before he speaks. He's very cocky in his abilities he never goes full power in a fight. He barely takes things serious due to his power. He is very chilled and relaxed and does have a lighter side mostly shown through interactions with his adopted son Morgana, and his one friend Dr.Rosalina He only get's angry/defensive when Wuhu Island is at stake or people down talk the his abilities, The Wii and it's games. He doesn't let criticism get to him because he knows damn well he's the best. A very important fact is he is not a good guy or bad guy, he just wants to have fun and battle. Abilities In Smash Bros Amiibo / CPU Mii Swordfighter Neutral B: Gale Strike Side B: Chakram Up B: Stone Scabbard Down B: Power Thrust Story / Image / Video Mii Brawler Neutral B: Flashing Mach Punch Side B: Onslaught Up B: Helicopter Kick Down B: Head On Assault CPUCS Mii Brawler Neutral B: Vincent Kick Side B: Burning DropKick Up B: Helicopter Kick Down B: Counter Throw Abilities In Post Teleportation: Matt appears / disappears in a Purple Cloud of Smoke Time Dodge: Matt dodges a attack and in result slows down time like in Wii Boxing Sword Reflect: Matt Swings his sword in a arc to reflect projectiles Counter: Standard Counter can be done with Sword or Hands Wii Mote Launch: Matt Takes off the safety strap and throws the Wii Mote with unbeatable speed. Can be charged. Wii Mote Shield: Matt uses the safety strap and swings the wii mote around him so fast it nulls all attacks in every angle Wii Mote Summon: Summons Wii Motes from any size. He can control it in anyways 360 degrees, even can ride on it. Bonk: Used only on Lancer and hits him right on the head with a bat. Vincent Kick: His Strongest Most Powerful Move, used in memorial for his pal Vincent. He ignites the air with fire and kicks his opponent with his might. Purple Aura: Your Standard Array of Aura Moves, Energy Blast, Power Up ETC. Power Cancelling: A ability he uses to automatically balance his strength to his opponents for a nice even match Portal Summon: Summons a portal to wherever he wants! Most notably his stash with a bunch of useful items! Cause Im Matt: He can do whatever the fuck he wants because he's Matt Main Items The Items he uses the most Silver Boxing Gloves His trusty unbreakable Champion boxing gloves, they don't protect his knuckles but instead adds more damage to his punch. The Purple Menace A Energy Sword that's blade is made of his purple aura. It can slice and reflect anything. A Bat Just for Lancer Standard Wii Set A Wii with everything and his collection of Every Wii Game EVER, and some controllers! A Phone Your Everyday multi-verse connecting phone to shit post on Nun-chucks 2 Black Nun-chuck heads on a chain to create godlike nun-chucks. It was made for Matt from Meta Knight Pre-DKCU History The Origins In the begging of it all all before any universe and any speckle of Creation their where Gods of everything from Paint to War. They all just messed around and chilled but no two where as strong as Matt the god of justice and Shaggy the God of Strength. They fought and fought with equal power, Being the God of Justice isn't a joke. Steve the God of building and Bob the God of creation spent forever making what wii call the Multiverse, Shaggy and Matt would adventure this universe only meeting up once in 1000 years destroying whole universes at a time. Each deciding to get strongest THE MATT made countless lesser clones of himself, And spread them across the multiverse where their knowledge would be shared with the Matt where he would learn everything most importantly how to fight better and better. The Beginning of Matt #252009 Matt #252009 was a determined mii just trying to get stronger and stronger and how Miis work they have no limit so his power went so high even THE MATT was impressed, Blesses with this power He went on and perfected Wuhu Island where he would spend years making it the perfect place for all mii kind and keep justice in order for a true paradise of nothing bad and always good where miis just become stronger through sports and fun activities. Of course he was always way to good at them only being able to watch his twin brother Patt play table tennis, so he learns about power canceling so he can finally be even with opponents and match their power so it was all skill and not raw energy. He became very fond in combat sports and used it as a way to train and get stronger without use of his raw strength, becoming champion of those two. The Mistake He decides to train 6 miis who he sought as worthy pupils to watch over Wuhu as he went on adventures. They where called guest, Guest B was a little asshole and decided that Wuhu is a horrible place that brings nothing but laziness to the world he wanted a order a regular city worst of all a dictatorship. He betrayed Matt and fought him in a battle using both of their full energy Matt barely won and banished Guest B into the multiverse away from Wuhu, Guest B then became the president of United States in a different timeline and hid a bunch of artifacts in Area - 51 CPUCS and Vincent Matt finally training the remaining 5 guest to protect Wuhu he left to go explore the multiverse their he met his best pal of all time Vincent. He was a strong skillful painter to many feared, but him and Matt where best pals sparing together messing around Matt showed him his favorite things to work on and Vincent showed him his paintings he was proud of, One day Vincent told Matt about CPUCS and Matt wanted in. He made a Twitter and made a new CPU form for himself where he met many new friends and foes! He entered lesser tournaments and kicked ass so much he got signed into LWI but he never appeared in a official tournament, Until one day Vincent gave Matt a call and asked him to help in a tournament called Endgame, Matt not thinking much still used power canceling and forgot his sword at home, he went through bracket 2-1 and lost to some bitch that got lucky. At the end of the day he waited for Vincent at his pizza Palace but he then saw Jahn news and couldn't help but feel empty. CPUCS wasn't the same. Amiibo He then talked to Leaf a fellow member of LWI Who convinced Matt to become a amiibo fighter and fight, Matt became one of the strongest amiibo fighters of all time taking home wins for LWI, he still competes to this day. DKCU History Two Years after end game and still feeling the guilt of Vincent He decided to take of his mind and travel To Universe-84N4, And teleported Wuhu Island and everyone in it to this universes Earth, He met new pals and friends to keep his mind of his long lost best pal. Beginning He just goofed around with fellow accounts fighting with them and yelling about Wii Sports. He did many business opportunities from Food Stand to Car Dealership. It was also revealed that he had a close family. His dad Reggie, Twin Brother Patt who filled in for sports while he was gone, and adoptive son Morgana. His foodstand was where his first plot post was made where he sold The Crystal Coconut to Yoshi. Area-51 Matt's First Video arc: Matt get's a call from Jahn who tells him about a raid in area 51 where he says there's something of value Matt wants there. He rounds up a group of his best pals and millions of others raid the base, After some alien freeing and looting Matt stumbles across Wii Sport 3 but only for it to be a lure for Guest-B to try to fight Matt. After a close battle Matt finishes off Guest-B but at the cost of Wii Sports 3. Lancer Eats Rocks Arc Donkey Kong tricks Lancer into eating rocks. Funky Kong records while Matt tells Lancer about the non existent record of 120 rocks eaten, they force Lancer to eat it all but he blows up and dies. They then go off to play Wii Sports. But the next day while getting Taco Bell, Matt finds Lancer and tapes him back up to shape with help of Hotel Mario and Luigi. This arc is said to be the best DKCU arc without a doubt. Cyber Storm When Robo Kong tries to grab the last artifact he needs he falls for a ambush set up by Shaggy where Matt beats up and Vincent kicks Robo Kong and officially joins the DKCU. Thinking Robo is done for Matt makes more Burger Mii's instead of stopping Robo Kong's escape. Afterwards the crew goes on Spider-Jameson's jet and have a party for Matt's arrival and find Robo Kong! Robo-Games During the rounds Matt was starting a betting for who would win and made fat stacks. More importantly he fought in round two with Shaggy by his side against Robo Kong, unfortunately Shaggy held him back on-top of Matt Power-cancelling and they barely lost. It affected Matt a bit and increasing his tension with Shaggy. During the Kaiju Raid on New York he went head first into the Battle out doing Kaiju Kong's Wii Motes but got bored and explored the insides of Kaiju Kong with the rest of the gang. He grabbed his Kidney Stones aka the Infinity Stones from a good battle with Robotic-Kaptian-Krool. After the big battle he called Grookey a green rat and to rest well. Matt-con During Matt-con a place where all of Matt's fan go to meet him and asked him question he talked to Guest E one of his pupils. She was a crazy fan who had a stan account for him and all. She asked Matt if she could go to the Robo-Games with him them already being pals he said sure. Soon after Guest E and Matt's relationship blossomed and they soon became boyfriend and girlfriend. Trivia * Matt has had 2 accounts! One suspended at 1,315 followers 3 days before his debut in CPUCS talk about bad timing * Matt's current accounts was the owner Rust's old main. * DKCU > CPUCS - Matt * Matt adopting Morgana was originally a joke but just stuck to the accounts * Reggie being Matt's dad was a thing before the Reggie account was created! Luckily Reggie just went with it! Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:DKCU Member Category:DKCU Members